


Christmas Guest (You can trust me)

by PhenomenalBrat



Series: Dansen Dinner dates [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #DansenDinnerDate, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Courtroom Drama, Dinner, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: After difficult and disappointing events at a court case to punish the cops who murdered Patrick, Kelly learns even more distressing news that turns into a heartbreaking argument with Alex. Mxy shows up to give Kelly an offer to try to rectify the past, leading to a whirlwind adventure for Kelly and Iris and a lesson for both women.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Dansen Dinner dates [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Noone said life was fair

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Background Supercorp, Background Brainia, Background Westallen 
> 
> Author's notes: This story takes place after 'Left overs'. Chronologically. Compliance, Sweet tooth, Left overs, and Christmas Guest come after "Trigger warnings' (Shadow hand saga) but before 'Green eyed monster' so hopefully that helps with understanding where we are in the story and what happened before and after.
> 
> Author's notes: Trigger warning for, Attempted murder, Murder, court house, dangerous deals, blood, Police, mentions of race based police violence 

Christmas guest ( You can trust me)

( Dansen Dinner Dates)

Chapter One: No one said life was fair

Author's notes: Background Supercorp, Background Brainia, Background Westallen 

Author's notes: This story takes place after 'Left overs'. Chronologically. Compliance, Sweet tooth, Left overs, and Christmas Guest come after "Trigger warnings' (Shadow hand saga) but before 'Green eyed monster' so hopefully that helps with understanding where we are in the story and what happened before and after.

Author's notes: Trigger warning for, Attempted murder, Murder, court house, dangerous deals, blood, Police, mentions of race based police violence 

By: PhenomenalBrat 

The polished yet dusty smell of the wooden bench in the court house burned into Kelly's nose as she sat next to Doris a few rows back from the front in the court room. The simple black dress and heels she wore gave a distinctly professional and calm look outwardly but she was inwardly twisting in knots as the preliminary hearing proceeded. 

Alex sat on Kelly's other side calm and quiet. Her eyes checking the room for trouble every few minutes as though she expected so catastrophe to attack the building. Given how National City was; She wouldn't be surprised if something did happen. Nia sat in the row behind them. She held a tape recorder resting on her lap, somehow unnoticed by anyone else against the dark blue hue of her dress. Next to her Kara was quietly writing in her notepad. Her sleeveless green dress was rather surprising given the frigidness of the temperature inside the building; or at least it would have been to anyone who wasn't aware of Kara's power set.

A few rows behind Kara there were about 10 or so older kids, the youth volunteers who had been Patrick's friends' she recalled, from the youth center. Part of Kelly had wanted to escort them out when she had seen them earlier, thinking they were too young to see this or have to deal with this. Doris, in a resigned sounding voice had said it was okay, _"they'll_ _see and hear about it one way or another...best they see the reality of the world now."_ So she had let it go. Marvin was there too at the end of the bench right behind the kids. Kelly was steadily avoiding looking at him though; not because he had done anything wrong but simply to avoid finding herself pulled backwards into a memory about Patrick's death. That was also why she was adamantly not looking across the room to the other side. The officers involved in Patrick's shooting were over there. All of them sat just one row behind where their attorney's seat was. About 5 or 6 other officers were on the benches in some show of solidarity and support.

The attorney, Kevin Lotz, if Kelly remembered correctly, was currently up blathering to the judge in an attempt to justify the cops ignoring everyone to shoot a teenager holding a candy bar. For a moment, unbidden Kelly wondered how these people slept at night, but she chased that thought away.

"Hey." She whispered quietly, noticing the tension and agitation in Doris body the longer Mr. Lotz spoke. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I'll live," Doris assured her before taking a few deep breaths.

"Your honor, while what happened was unfortunate, we need to understand that the officers were acting in relation to stopping what they believed to be a crime in action. They had every reason to believe the deceased was a danger to them. Any reasonable officer would have done the same," Mr Lotz explained. "To continue this case would be a gross miscarriage of justice which would handicap other officers in the act of carrying out their duties in the future."

There was a rumbling of disagreement and noise from the back from the teens before the judge, Judge Monticello, banged his gavel. "Keep order and Quiet or you will be asked to leave," he warned before turning his attention back to Mr. Lotz. "Mr Lotz are you suggesting that this level of reckless endangerment is justified by the assumption of danger? "

"There is precedent for that reasoning, your honor, if I may?" he held up some papers in a file folder.

A non verbal signal from the judge, prompted Lotz to approach the bench and hand him the file. He nodded as he read it.

"Shit." Alex whispered and Kelly turned to look at. " Babe, I think-"

"They can't actually be buying this?" Kelly whispered back.

Kelly noticed Doris simply shaking her head while quietly mumbling part of a scripture. "The lord is my Shepard, I shall not want; he maketh me to-"

The ADA, Kandren Walters was a lovely though stern looking Black woman who looked to be no older than 30, though she was actually mid 40's. She was on their side, and had been waiting to speak this whole time patiently. She finally spoke after Mr Lotz bluster ended. "Your honor."

The judge waved her over to approach. Her grey skirt and dark blue blouse sat nicely against her more voluptuous form; A substantial woman, her clothes complimented her curvaceous form in a way that probably would have distracted and enticed men; At least it would have if she had actually been interested in men at all. That was neither here nor there at the moment though. 

Kelly noted the way Kandren's firy brown eyes cut through the room observing details. She carried herself with this almost armored glide of confidence as she moved across the room as if she were walking into a lion's den. If Kelly were a more salicious person she probably would have called her a  _ power bitch _ though not in the derogatory sense that a man might use that term, and more in the  _ " I sure am glad she's on our side"  _ type of way. Her short cropped hair style completed her aura, lending a staunch powerful finish to her feminine appeal in Kelly's estimation; Not that Kelly was looking of course. She had just been observing the room. Truth be told Kandren looked annoyed, though she was hiding it well. Her expression could only be described as ' that look Black women get when a white man is saying ignorant as hell but they are too polite to tell them to shut up and hold their peace' . Kelly felt exhausted for her but now was decidedly not a wise time to voice that. 

One might have normally expected ADA'S to brush over police misconduct but Kandren seemed more concerned with justice than arbitrary hand holding on fudging the system. Kelly had heard Lotz in the hall before Court referring to Kandren as,  _ "she's abrasive and difficult but probably fire in the sack." He had told one of the officers that he was representing. " Don't worry. I have this covered. She likes me."  _ Kelly had the distinct impression that Kandren did not in fact like him.

There was a whispered conversation between Mr Lotz, the Judge and Miss Walter's for a few minutes and Kelly's stomach dropped. She could practically feel the bad news coming.

"Given the severity of the charge or rather charges, I'm inclined to entertain the time to look into possible reduction depending on the extent of the circumstances. "Judge Monticello spoke out loud then.

There were more rumblings from the teens in the back and one even yelling out," This is bullshit. " 

"Maintain order!" Judge Monticello demanded before he banged his gavel again. "One more outburst and we will clear the courtroom."

There were some quiet grumbles before quiet settled over the room again. 

"Miss Walters?"

"Your honor not only did these officers act with recklessness, but they also fired their weapons after multiple witnesses told them that the deceased was not the robber. The robber was in fact two older white gentlemen who have not been apprehended as of yet." Kandren sounded like she was pulling no punches.

The judge nodded. " I would like to hear from the witnesses first hand. Depending on the circumstances, we may be looking at dismissal or increased charges." 

"Your honor," Mr Lotz spoke up, " as officers of the law there is a level of qualified immunity granted to my clients to execute their job. That must be taken into consideration."

Judge Monticello nodded. "That is as always understood. We need to simply review outlying factors." He banged the gavel again. "Court is in recess. We will reconvene here on Monday. " He told them.

**. . . .**

Twenty minutes after the exhausting court experience, Kelly found herself walking from a local coffee shop with Doris, across from the court house. It was a smaller, more family owned establishment but they made the best soy milk based chai tea she had ever tasted. Doris plain coffee, with one French vanilla cream and one sugar felt too stern and she imagined it would be rather tense if it wasn't from this particular coffee shop.

"Some days I feel so hopeful and strong and other days-"

"Doris, I- I'm-"

"It feels like this is all just a formality. They just want to cross some 't' and dot some 'i' before they dismiss the case."

"The ADA asked me to come to their office in a few days for a re-interview about uhm-" she trailed off. Kelly couldn't say she relished the idea of having to take herself back there to that awful day.

They strolled a little futher up the street before finally getting to where Kelly had parked on the side of the road. Alex had caught a ride to the Watchtower with Kara to review some atmosphere disturbance that had been detected.

"Do you need a ride?"

" No. I'm just parked a little further down. I have to pick up Shaun anyways."

"How is he?" Kelly asked as she was getting into her car.

"He's-" Doris stared off wistful for a moment. " Honestly he's the only reason I'm getting outta bed some days. I think if it was just me by myself, With my oldest off at college, I would just lay there and wait for God to take me finally." Doris breathed out a sigh. 

"Doris-" Kelly could feel worry creeping into her voice at Doris' last statement.

"I won't keep you." Doris waved as she walked off, her long black coat bustling in the wind.

Kelly slid into her car, shutting the door, and pushed back the desire to cry that she felt building up on her. She felt momentarily shakey but couldn't bring herself to bother Alex. Almost without thinking she found herself pulling out her phone and dialing Iris number.

  
  


**. . . .**

"...and I read the article you did on Doris for the business women section." Kelly complimented as she sat on the couch drinking her 3rd glass of wine while her phone sat on the table with the speaker on.

" I had a good subject to work with." Iris conceded. " So how many glasses of red wine have you drunk?"

Kelly stopped and set the glass down. "How'd you know?"

"Cause if I was there I would be drinking too."

"Its trash! They're dragging this out trying so hard not to hold anyone accountable." Kelly felt herself on the verge of yelling, more about the situation than at Iris herself.

"Plus add Sedgwell, near death, nearly being shot, Freeland on top of that. Your therapist must be having a field day."

"Uhm…" Kelly was unsure how to respond. Despite having promised James she would be getting back into therapy after Alex near fatal shooting at the hands of Sedgwell's assassin, she had not really done so. Time seemed to be getting away from her. She had felt vaguely numb off and on sense leaving Freeland truth be told. She couldn't fully articulate why. The feeling kind of came and went."It's been...something," was her vague non commenting answer. 

Iris could obviously read her evasiveness. "Kelly…"

"It's on my list." Kelly conceded.

"So what has Alex said about everything?"

"We didn't really have time to talk after the court today. I'm honestly just lucky Lena's being so flexible about work that I could even be there. Doris is- I don't want to imagine what it will do to her if they drop the case."

"Given the way these things normally go, it's a blessing they-"

Kelly laughed morosley though with a smidgen of hopefulness. " The ADA on the case is-" she stopped, not wanting to say, " _ one of us"  _ like there was some Black women cult. Iris got the point though.

"Oh. Gotcha."

Alex coming through the apartment door in a huff, cut the conversation short.

"I gotta…"

"Yeah. No, of course. Barry will be home in 20 so I need to pick up dinner too. Promise to keep me posted."Iris extracted the promise from her before she hung up.

"I brought more sweet red blend wine." Alex told her, holding up a bottle. "The Cralark we've been producing got away. Figured we could both use this."

**. . . .**

**(Saturday)**

The three days since the last court date passed in a rush of catching up on work calls and Dinner and worrying under the surface for Kelly. Finally she found herself pulling into a parking spot outside the District Attorney's office on a chilly Saturday morning.Though it was only a little after 6, the winter months had darkened the sky and gave the whole street an almost haunted quality.

The weekend meant the parking lot was rather sparse. She saw only about 4 or 5 other vehicles and the van for a cleaning team as she headed inside. The building was surprising new looking to be a government building in her estimation.

A polite check in with the reception desk and then she headed up toward the fifth floor. As she stepped out of the elevator, a tall blonde haired white gentlemen with glasses, who truly looked like Draco Malfoy with even more bleach blond hair, bumped into her. He was wearing the uniform that match the cleaning van outside so she truly thought nothing of it as he stepped into the elevator she had just vacated. He nodded politely enough.

She reached the door to ADA Kandren's office, surprised to find it ajar. 

"Hello." She called out as she pushed the door open further. That's when the gurgling choosing noise began to reach her ear as she took in the mess around the office like a struggle had taken place. Two chair were knocked over and papers looked to have been knocked to the floor.

She stepped quickly towards the sounds and had to stiffle her own screams as she looked down to see Kandren on the ground. There was some glass from a busted picture frame around her. Blood was soaking through the white blouse as she clutched a photo in her hands of a blonde haired petite looking fair skinned woman Kelly didn't recognize, who was holding a child who could not have been any older than 4 or 5. She was struggling even as she bled out.

"Lo-ghjlljgd" Kandren tried to breathe something out but the blood seeped out of her mouth made it indistinguishable as Kelly fell to her knees,tearing off her dark grey P-coat in an futile attempt to use it to staunch the bleeding. One hand held the coat in place while she frantically pulled out her phone to dial 911. Everything was happening too fast. Why was this happening?

**. . . .**

**( 40 minutes later)**

" Give her some space. She's probably in shock." Lena said. 

Kelly came to or rather came her focus returned from where she'd slipped away again. Nia was standing about 2 feet away in front of her holding a bottle of water and Kelly realized there was an EMT taking her blood pressure on her left while Lena hovered to her right.

"Alex?" She mumbled out her girlfriend's name.

"She's close." Lena responded. "She's racing her as fast as she can."

Kelly has felt herself nodding as if she was having an out of body experience. 

"The ADA…" she mumbled out. Lena and Nia shared a look that told her in no uncertain terms, that bad news was coming. There had been so much blood. Some of it had stained her own shirt. "She's- isn't she?" She struggled to collect the words.

"Let me through. That's my fiancé!" Alex' voice was yelling as she shoved passed some officers and yellow tape, rushing to Kelly's side. Within moments she hand Kelly secured in a tight hug

"Alex…" Kelly practically whimpered out Alex' name as she buried her face in the crook of Alex' neck. 

"You made it." Nia pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah. There's a mess at the watchtower." Alex explained vaguely not giving away any details. 

"Thanks for getting to her so quickly." Alex told Lena.

"Anytime," was her simple response and she patted Alex on the shoulder because she still held Kelly in a hug, which Kelly was incredibly grateful for. 

"I love you." Alex whispered in her ear and the words themselves made Kelly feel safe even as a cop approached to question her. She felt like she had experienced this far too often lately. Alex was her safe place though. She always would be.

**. . . .**

**(Monday 5 pm)**

She felt sick. Her body was practically wrenching, fighting back the urge to puke as she leaned over the sink in the kitchen. 

"Kelly just listen…"

"No. No. Why would you- you knew!" She could hardly control the volume of her voice. Alex shrank away from her ire as her face flushed with something akin to embarrassment. 

"Let me explain. That law was never intended to be used for humans." Alex explained as if that was somehow better

"Alex it's dehumanizing no matter how it's used. Don't you get that?! Do you understand how many people you've hurt?!" 

"Kelly- Patrick-"

"Alex this isn't just about Patrick. This is about the system. You were a part of that. You benefited from that cruelty just like those cops who murdered Patrick!" She could tell she was being loud.

The quiet that followed her statement gave her a second to realize what she had just said. For a moment, anguish that washed over Alex' face at her words caused her a second of regret; not that what she said was untrue, but she usually didn't want to think of it that way. Not when they'd been making so much forward progress on that as a couple. 

"Kelly...I'm- I'm so -" Alex began stepping towards her and Kelly felt the unusual need to get space as she recalled the judges ruling earlier that day.

**. . . .**

**(** **_4 hours earlier)_ **

_ The courtroom felt bleak and haunted in the wake of Kandren's death. It almost felt sacrilegious to be holding court so soon after her passing but here they were trying to fight one injustice before tackling the next.  _

_ The new ADA, Stephan Amerson could not have been telegraphing his disinterest anymore if he tried. He was a tall fair skinned man who looked to be in his late 30. His messy brown hair and five o clock shadow was hardly court ready. His physique was that of someone who would likely be more at home in a gym than a courtroom. He held none of the spark or fire or energy that Kandren had and he was in fact slouching as Mr Lotz spoke. _

_ "Your honor, it's quite simple. As you can see from these documents, the officers actions were well within standard procedure for dealing with both human and extraterrestrial threats. In subsection 15, part twenty-six of the defense code for National City, law enforcement was extended broad authority in dealing with threats, up to and including lethal force.This conduct was signed into law after a wake of both human and extra terrestrial threats." _

_ Kelly noted an almost imperceptible flinch from Alex as Lotz spoke. Kellys mind was putting together two and two rather quickly. The regulation they were using to justify murder...cause it could only be called murder of humans and aliens, was put in place to protect the DEO...and worse, it sounded as if the amendment was less than 3 years old. Kelly felt queasy.  _

_ "Shit." Alex mumbled again. _

_ "Alex…?" Kelly whispered  _

_ "Are you suggesting that a teenager holding a candy bar constituted a threat?" The Judge asked. _

_ " Your honor, even going by general guidelines that have been in place for decades, we have to consider the officers safety. They have to be aptly prepared for any threat that comes at them. As officers preforming their duty they clearly acted as reasonable officers of the law. Also there was a highly statistically likelihood of danger just based on frequency for crime in-" _

_ The lawyer was basically suggesting that they had every reason to assume a black teenager was a thug or Alien. Appearantly being assumed as either was a justifiable death sentence; a dehumanizing death sentence at that. _

_ "They can't." Doris whimpered as the realization was clearly hitting her.  _

_ ADA Amerson didn't even pretend to try to be fixing things or fighting for Patrick. He rolled over proverberly speaking. _

**. . . .**

**(Present)**

"Stop. Alex just-" Kelly held up her hand, signaling Alex to stay back why Kelly collected her thoughts. "This is what I meant when I told you that these kind of things weren't okay.

"Kelly you don't understand. "

Kelly sighed feeling something twisted into a knot in her chest. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be dehumanized at every step and then every person who looks like me is dehumanized too." 

Alex' eyes sought the floor as Kelly spoke.

"It was- I was different back then. When I helped the DEO get that precedent set, it was different. I- I never thought-" Alex explained as she stepped closer again reaching out, clearly hoping to comfort Kelly.

Kelly sighed deflating but Alex' attempt at comfort only refueled her agitation. She pulled out of Alex' embrace and slipped out of the kitchen walking into the living room.

"Kelly…"

"Alex stop! Just-"

"How can I fix this?"

"Fix this. You can't. People are-" she stumbled on the word dead as the visual image of Patrick's and Kandren's deaths merged in her mind.

"I- Kelly, I was so much blinder to things years ago than I am now. I didn't think about things the way I do now." Alex explained dragging herself self depricatingly.

"Even without that National City law, they- they never would have cared anyway. This is the same city that had cops hold Guardian at gunpoint," Kelly noted as she recalled an incident James had told her about. As Kelly watched Alex a heavy weighing distance between them and her brain assaulted her with the unwanted question of whether love could bridge the gap this time.

The ding of Alex pager going off from the watchtower, interrupted their back and forth.

"I-" Alex said, sounding torn.

"Of course. Go for it," she whispered not really having the energy to continue this now anyways. She felt on the verge of saying something harsh that she wouldn't be able to take back anyways. That was not what she wanted.

**. . . .**

In the two hours since Alex had left, Kelly was sure she had drank her weight in wine as she lay reclined on the couch. When the knock came at the door she almost missed it and it was only the second or third knock that got her rising to her feet, wondering what emotionally lacerating experience awaited her.

"Hey. I was kinda in the neighborhood " Iris greeted her. She wore a long black coat over a surprisingly short knee length fitted green dress, considering the chilly weather. Her hair had a windblown quality that suggested she'd been brought here in a  _ Flash _ so to speak. She held a plastic bag, and Kelly could hear the clinking of wine bottles inside it. 

"Iris?" She asked. Her brain felt rather slow as she registered the other woman's presence. 

"I heard- uhm...Alex called." She explained. "Can I come in?

Kelly stepped a side letting Iris in and feeling an unexplainable relief at the other woman's presence. 

**_To be continued in chapter Two-_ ** _ 'An offer you can't refuse _

_ Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave kudos, comment, questions or constructive criticism below.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. An offer you can't refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mxy appears as Kelly and Iris are mid way through a complex conversation and sends the two on an adventure through time. The race to save Patrick without messing up anything else is on.

Christmas Guest 2 (You can trust me)

(Dansen dinner dates)

Chapter 2: An offer you can't refuse

Authors notes: Background Brainia, Background Supercorp, Background Westallen 

By: PhenomenalBrat 

**Iris**

Iris was momentarily startled as Kelly practically threw herself back onto the couch as she returned from the kitchen with two pints of Ice cream: one cookie dough for Iris and one fudge for her. She needed the hard stuff right now; cookie dough ice cream was the go to comfort ice cream for her. Weirdly, while the combination of alcohol and wine should have been hard on their stomachs it was actually hitting the spot along with their ongoing conversation.

"So…" Iris prompted her to continue where she had left off.

"So I think these pints of icecream have an entire day's supply of calories." Kelly deadpanned.

"Kelly-" Iris admonished her. "First of all, when is the last time you actually counted a calorie?" She gave her a pointed look before continuing. "Second of all, You were telling me about some National City precedent...

Kelly sighed. Shoving a small spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and savoring it for a moment. Iris watched her carefully giving her a moment to formulate a response. "It's just- it's bad enough to have to live with normal police rules that treat us like cattle or dogs to be put down but then they have this whole other law on top of that where if cops think you're supposedly an alien who's a threat they can just open fire. It's screwed up no matter what regulations you view it from." Kelly was quiet for a moment, setting down her ice cream and grabbing her wine. She downed half a glass in one large swig. "I hate this! And Alex knew and she just sat there and said nothing!" Kelly yelled as she stood up pacing erratically in front of the couch. 

Iris nodded, not attempting to placate her friends' feelings or diminish the impact of what had happened. Everything Kelly was feeling was valid in Iris' opinion.

"You're angry with her." Iris stated. It wasn't a question and didn't need to be.

"Yes! I- I mean no. Yes." She sighed, clearly bouncing between multiple things at the moment. "I love her. I'm just I'm-" She stared up toward the ceiling like she was trying to formula her words correctly. " I messed up. This is all my fault." Kelly finally said dejectedly.

"Kelly- hey don't do that to yourself. "

"The system is hell, but I- I should of known better." Kelly continued, ignoring Iris' words as she sat back down.

"Kelly, you're not responsible for every bad thing that happens. My- my dad's a cop you know that right?" Iris waited for Kelly to nodded while she shoved another scope of ice cream in her mouth. " Well I kinda grew up with this kinda back and forth. Unavoidable really...It- it brings out the worst in people sometimes. My dad always told me to be critical of that...not critical of myself if I can't fix it.

"It's just been a lot." Kelly whispered, sounding like she was talking more to herself " I wish- I wish I had saved Kandren at least but I just...or- or better yet if I had just saved Patrick-" Kelly sounded far off as she spoke.

"What if you could have saved him?" A disembodied voice echoed through the room, startling them both. A moment later a man popped into the room from out of nowhere. 

He wore a grey suit, with a black t-shirt with the Superman symbol on it. He had on black boots. His black hair was slicked back and a pair of black sunglasses were propped up on his head. His skin held a warm tanned look like he'd been on a beach of some sort.

"What the hell?" Iris yelled.

"Oh sorry. You probably don't recognize me like this. It's me. We've sorta met before."

"Who are you? What The-?"

"Mxyzptlk of course, and have I got an offer for you." He told them, smiling in a way that could only be called impish. 

"Oh god, not this guy." Kelly sighed.

"You two know each other."

"I'm a friend of Kara's!" Mxyzptlk declared.

Kelly's expression lent skeptical feelings to that statement. " Something kinda like that." Kelly said vaguely as she looked at Mxy then at Iris.

"Okay." Iris said flatly, feeling confused. "So- why?"

" Oh. I'm here to help fix this episode. " Mxyzptlk explained. 

""Episode?" Kelly asked.

Iris had a feeling they would need a lot more wine.

**. . . .**

"So I was at home in the fifth dominion, watching Supergirl. I was so proud of myself cause all my work had finally gotten supercorp back together. Can you believe it? A super and a Luthor falling in love...Drama." Mxy explained as a bag of popcorn appeared in his hand while he spoke.

Iris stared at this man like he was on drugs. He was watching people's lives like it was some fantasy show. "Okay Mr… Mixypi-"

"Mxyzptlk. Let it roll off the tongue. "

"Okay. Don't you usually bother- I mean help Kara? What exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh right." He held out the popcorn offering it to them. "I checked out for a while in watching them, then popped back in to watch zippy red guy. Well I got bored when I checked on the Flash cause you-" he pointed at Iris," weren't there, so I asked myself why? Then I check back in with Supergirl and poof there was my favorite BroTP, you two depressed drinking. I was like what the heck. I hardly ever see you too together which is wild. So now I find out my Danvers/Olsen, Otp is fighting…" Dansen? Dolsen? Still working on that, and that's why you're here so-" Mxyzptlk was rambling a mile a minute and Iris was honestly getting a headache. 

"The point…" Iris prompted. 

"So I checked back in time to figure out how it all happened. Poor Patrick…" he sighed, " but then I thought who better to fix this than me, Mxyzptlk. So here I am to save the day. Plus Kara will probably be so happy if I do this and finally invite me to game night with the rest of our friends." He smiled in an almost childlike disarming way. 

"So you're gonna bring Patrick back or-" Kelly asked.

Iris walked over to the table and grabbed the wine bottle, taking a drink straight from it and then wordlessly offering it to Kelly. 

"Well, you said you wished you had saved him right? This is the chance to do it right. It's so simple. Saving this kid, saves the ADA and poof you're a hero."

Iris could practically see the wheels turning in Kelly's head as she considered it. "You're talking about time travel." Iris stated, not even phrasing it as a question. Iris was very familiar with time-travel and its consequences given who her husband was. " What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just helping out a friend. "

"Iris, we could-"

"Kelly-" Iris' brain was already racing and weighing the pros and cons. " How would this work? You can't send her back alone."

"Of course she wouldn't be alone. A responsible, reasonable person would go with her. You obviously. " Mxy snapped his fingers and a magical watch appeared suddenly on Iris' wrist. It looked like something out of Power Ranger Time force, like the morphers they used to transform. "It's simple!" Mxyzptlk exclaimed as if Iris was supposed to just know instantly how the watch worked.

"Wait how does-"

Mxyzptlk turned away from them, looking off into seemingly nowhere. " So I'm sending Kelly and Iris, hashtagging that westolsen brotp, patent pending, into the past to save Patrick. After that the angst will be over, and Kelly will make up with Alex and ride off into the sunset. Problems solve." He stood with his hands on his hip, smiling while speaking to Noone seemingly as what appeared to be a semi transparent camera was made momentarily visible." While they're doing this, I'll pop off to check on Lena and Kara. They are so cute. I know."

"Hello! Yeah hi." Iris interrupted 

"Oh yeah. So," he turned to Kelly, " what do you say? Fix your past mistakes, save this kid, make so many people happy?" He was laying it on quite thick.

"Will- will anyone get hurt if we do this?" Kelly asked.

"Nah. Besides, if you mess up you can just use the watch to undo it and try again. It couldn't be more simple.

Kelly was quiet for a moment before she finally whispered. " I have to try. "

"Excellent!" Mxy exclaimed.

"How does this-?"

"Its voice activated," Was his none explanation answer. "I'll get you started." He told them as he snapped his fingers.

"Wait!" Iris found herself trying to yell as they were both swept away in a spark of magic.

**. . . .**

**(The day Patrick died- Redo)**

Iris looked around, not recognizing her surroundings. They were standing on the stairs of-

"The Youth Center?" Kelly whispered, confused for some reason.

"Miss Olsen." A young man's voice called out from behind them. 

Iris watched as Kelly turned to see a young man in glasses and a grayish button up coming down the stairs. The relief that flooded Kelly's face at the young man's presence, told Iris everything she needed to know, before Kelly even spoke his name. 

"Patrick."

He didn't seem to register Iris' presence at all. As Iris looked down, she noticed the watch contraption on her wrist was glowing a dim bluish purple color and Everything became clear when Patrick essentially stepped through her like a ghost. Oh. That made sense. She wasn't supposed to be her after all.

"I was just finishing cleaning the lab." He explained to Kelly.

Looks like they were really gonna do this.

**_To be continued in chapter 3-_ ** _ Time, Time again. _

_ Thanks for reading this chapter. Leave Kudos, comments or questions below. _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
